


Hold Me

by badjujuboo (miztrezboo)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/pseuds/badjujuboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TUMBLR PROMPT MADE ME DO THIS:</p>
<p>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

"You do realise what you did today should be impossible," Harry says, lips already surveying the line of Liam's neck as he tilts his head to the side, giving Harry more room.

"Why?" Liam asks with a huff as Harry fits his mouth of Liam's birthmark and _bites_.

Harry licks over the mark he's left, traces the fine indents of his teeth with the tip of his tongue and chokes on an unexpected moan brought on by a deft roll of Liam's hips. "Because - because i'm so much taller than you and you're-" he doesn't get to finish the rest of his reasons because Liam's fingertips have slid between Harry's arse and he can _feel_ them tracing over the sensitive skin where Liam is lazily rocking into him.

"Wouldn't be able to do this if i couldn't do that," Liam says with a grin that Harry only sees once his eyes flicker open again after falling closed when Liam thrust over that particular spot inside. He's hitting it more often that not with how Liam's got Harry positioned. Harry's got his legs wrapped around Liam's hips and Liam's balancing them precariously with one hand against the wall, tucked under Harry's arm, and the other between them on Harry's arse. Harry doesn't really need to hold on, just rests his arms over Liam's shoulders, blunt nails scratching over Liam's scalp, velvety soft hair tickling his fingertips. It's good. It's really good.

It's fucking _amazing_.

"Could I?" Liam asks again when all Harry's managed is another moan, forgetting exactly what it is that Liam wants an answer to. "Couldn't fuck you hard like this, like you want me to, if I wasn't strong enough," Harry's head falls against the wall with a loud thunk that is sure to hurt later because Liam's punctuating his words with timed thrusts of his hips and he's in Harry, _so, so deep._

Harry gasps as Liam's finger pushes at his rim, Liam not moving as he holds Harry's gaze and _presses._ Harry holds his breath, watches Liam's full bottom lip tremble as Liam's nearly got his finger slid alongside is prick and it's. . . it's too much. "Harry?" Liam's brow raises and right, right. Harry's meant to be answering a question here but - _fuck -_ how's he supposed to _think_ at a time like this? Liam pulls out a little and moans as he pushes back in, forehead pressed to Harry's, his lashes a sooty line against his cheeks. It's too much. Too much with Liam's woodsy scent and Liam's arms and Liam's lips and Liam all around and his slow grind against Harry and it's. . . it's _too much._

N-no, I mean, _fuck Li,_ yes!" Harry stutters as he covers his bare stomach and Liam's shirt that they only rucked up a little to get his trousers undone with thick white ropes of come.

Liam chuckles amongst ragged breaths against Harry's lips, kissing him as he shifts his finger out, uses Harry's dead weight against the wall as he grabs with two hands at Harry's arse, His tongue slides alongside Harry's just like his cock is pressing in and in and he's fucking Harry harder. Harry wonders if they'll leave a dent in this wall like they did in Germany or that last time in their dressing room before the iTunes fest. it's a short lived thought, because Liam's got a tight hold on Harry's shoulder now - must have grabbed him some time before - his grip a pain that breaks through Harry's post orgasmic bliss, and he's _really_ giving it to Harry, then.

Harry's eyes focus on Liam's, the brown so dark Harry can't tell where the colour ends and Liam's pupils start. Liam kisses Harry hard, just pressing their lips together and tasting with each others tongues because Liam likes to kiss when he comes. He's shuddering against Harry in no time, these short, hard ruts and then he stops and his lips stutter against Harry's own.

He blinks lazily and Harry just tries to _breathe_ while Liam grins all slow and slightly lopsided, "Now what were you saying about how I shouldn't be able to hold you up like I did today?"

Harry blows at a few errant curls that aren't stuck to his face with sweat and attempts not to smile, "Fine. There's no reason why you can't hold me up like that, no reason at all,"

Liam grins and nips at Harry's bottom lip before slowly pulling out and letting Harry's legs fall to the floor. He wobbles a bit like jelly, Liam's hands grabbing at his shoulders all soft and reassuring as he keeps him up. "Maybe if you worked out with me more instead of getting drunk with Nick, you could return the favor?"

"Maybe." And it's food for thought.

**Author's Note:**

> basically written for this 


End file.
